The present disclosure relates generally to techniques to cancelling noise resultant from in a display. More specifically, the present disclosure relates generally to techniques for noise cancellation resulting from a gate driver clock and its interference with an overlay touch panel.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic display panels are used in a plethora of electronic devices. These display panels typically consist of multiple pixels that emit light. These pixels may be formed using self-emissive units (e.g., light emitting diode) or pixels that utilize units that are backlit (e.g., liquid crystal diode). These pixels are usually controlled using transistors (e.g., thin film transistors) that utilize a driving threshold voltage to determine at which level the pixels are to be driven. These displays may also include touch functionality that may be interfered with by operation of the display. Specifically, noise from a gate driver clock of the gates of the pixels may pull a voltage of a touch sensing layer up or down in the direction of the clock voltage fluctuation due to capacitive coupling with a substrate on which pixel circuitry is mounted. This voltage fluctuation may result in false positive touches and/or may result in touches occurring without being sensed by the display.